One Possibility Too Many
by ReaperCB919
Summary: After a fight with Ron caused her to dump the boy, Kim went out and had a wee bit too much fun. This is the story of the morning after.


Nothing, and I do mean nothing, belongs to me. Kim and her pals belong to Disney, Buffy, Dawn, and any other Scoobies belong to Joss Whedon and the like. The version of Dawn in this story, I borrowed from JoeHundredaire from Twisting The Hellmouth, great site, good stories, you guys should check it out if you haven't already. And yes, this is a Morning After story, enjoy.

* * *

Kim smiled as she felt the hand on her stomach. The feel of decadent silk sheets and the warmth of another body permeated her sleep fogged brain. She let her hand wander down her body to take the hand; then her eyes shot open as all of this made its way to the semi-conscious part of her awareness. The pain that followed as her eyes filled with bright light managed to shock her to full wakefulness, and made her blatantly aware that the breast pressed against her side were definitely not a dream. As her eyes clamped shut again she groaned, causing her bedmate to shift against her and sending several conflicting sensations through Kim's hung over mind. 

In the span of a heartbeat, she registered pleasure at the sensation of the girls nipples brushing over her arm, fear that the girl would wake up, confusion as to who she was, shock that she enjoyed the feeling, then panic because she couldn't remember how they ended up here. Her mind worked slowly, the pain of the headache that had started causing her to wonder even more what she had done. She worked backwards slowly, trying to pick out the last thing she could remember.

Everything was a total blank. She opened her eyes again, slower this time as she looked at her bedmate. She could see her face through a pain induced haze. A couple of blinks and a soft smile came into focus on her lips as she slept. Brown hair fanned out around the now clear face. She seemed about the same age as Kim, and her face was attractive.

"At least I have good taste…" Kim whispered, and then blanched at what she'd just said. "I need to get out of here…"

She moved careful, using all her skills at sneaking into super villain bases to extricate herself from the young woman's grasp before her eyes settled on the hand the girl held her with. The flash of the girl's bridal set breaking her heart. "Oh man… what did I do…?"

Kim finally made her way out of the bed and turned to look at the nightstand, picking up her Kimmunicator and seeing it was lying on top of a folder. Curiosity getting the better of the redhead she opened it. That is something she would quickly wish she'd thought about.

"Oh man… this is so the drama!" Kim said, forgetting to watch the volume of her voice.

"Huh? Wha?" The girl started to stir, looking around, and her eyes opened and met Kim's, then seemed to lose focus for a minute before she looked at her again. "Who are you?" The girl held up a hand, "And please… softly… hung over…"

"Yea… me to…" Kim said, trying to wrap her mind around this, "And… I'm Kim Possible… Your wife…"

The girl's eyes shot open and stared at her, "Come again…"

Kim just showed her the marriage license and waited for the oncoming freak out. It never came.

"On this date, Kimberly Anne Possible was married to Dawn Marie Summers… Well, Buffy is going to kill me." Her eyes traveled up Kim's body slowly to her face, "But damn do I have taste." Dawn laughed.

"So Buffy is your… you're… I mean… you…" Kim blushed, "You're gay?"

Dawn just laughed harder, then winced as she remembered her hangover. "At this point, I'd say we both are, you know, considering we're married. Buffy is my sister, but since our mother died, she tries to act like my new mom. So, getting smashed, and married to a total stranger. She's going to blow a gasket."

"How…" Kim hung her head and winced, "Damnit dad…"

"Pardon?" Dawn lay back against the pillows.

"I was wondering how this happened, then it hit me. My dad always tells us, 'Anything's possible, for a Possible.' "Kim laid back, "Bet he's going to regret how right he was."

"Well, as I see it… we have three choices. We can go have it annulled, and then go our separate ways. We can lay here till the hangovers wear off, and get to know each other, then see if we want to have it annulled. Or, we can decide right now, that we want to stay married, enjoy our hot lesbian bliss, and then we can start getting hot and sweaty again." Dawn looked over at the shocked and blushing face of Kim.

"You can't be serious…" Kim said.

"Why not?" Dawn countered.

"Be…" Kim started.

_BEEP BEEP Be BOOP_

"Ok, what was that?" Dawn asked.

"My Kimmunicator…" Kim wrapped the sheet around herself as she tried to find the device. "God, where is it?"

Dawn looked around, and then smiled as she picked up the beeping blue watch on her end table. "Here it is." A quick look and Dawn pressed the blinking button. "Hello."

The black kid on the other end of the device looked up at her, "Um… hi… I'm Wade, where's Kim?"

"She's trying not to trip on her sheet so she can take this away from me." Dawn smiled, "Hi, I'm Dawn Possible, Kim's new wife." With a sharp gasp, a look of complete shock and disbelief ran across Kim's face and yet… that sounded rather nice.

Dawn laughed at the expression on Wade's face before the other woman grabbed the watch and yanked it out of her hands.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"W…WI…wife?" Wade said; his teenage hormones at battle with his exceptional IQ.

"Wade, I haven't completely figured anything out yet… why did you call?" Kim said.

"Your parents… They are wondering where you are. Ron said you two had a fight…" Wade offered.

Kim closed her eyes a minute as that piece of information released a bit of the previous day's memories. "Right, he wanted to…" Kim groaned, "Don't tell mom and dad anything, can you send my car here?"

"Yea… but Kim, I have to tell them something…" Wade pointed out.

"Tell them I'll be home as soon as I can, but nothing about the fight with Ron, or Dawn, or anything." Kim's face showed no room for argument.

"Got it." Wade said and killed the connection.

"So who is Wade?" Dawn asked.

"He handles my website, my missions… I told you, I'm Kim Possible." Dawn just stared at her blankly, "You've seriously never heard of me?"

"Nope." Dawn said.

"Oh, well, that's a first." Kim settled down on the bed and looked around "Where are my clothes?"

"Well, we seem to be in my hotel room…" Dawn offered, and then looked around before crawling to the foot of the bed and picking up a torn green shirt and a destroyed pair of cargo pants. "Yours?"

"Great…" Kim shook her head.

"Oh, here's what's left of my panties." Dawn held them up and chuckled, "I think you used your teethe." Dawn tilted her head as she examined them, and then looked back at Kim's face. It was as red as her hair. "Hmm… figured out what you want to do about this yet? Cause from the evidence, I'm leaning toward option three."

"How are you taking this so casually?" Kim asked.

"I've been in stranger situations… if we stay together, I promise you the whole life story." Dawn grinned.

"Stranger than waking up married to another girl?" Kim shook her head, "I just have turned eighteen. I've faced super villains, mad scientists, monkey ninjas, the occasional alien invasion, and an insane golfer, and I gotta say this is weird!"

"My sister dated a vampire." Dawn offered.

"Come again?" Kim looked at her.

"My sister, Buffy, she dated a vampire, which is really weird for her, since she's suppose to be, "The Vampire Slayer", but hey, that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Vampires?" Kim said.

"Monkey Ninjas?" Dawn countered.

"Monkeys exist, ninjas exist, and training animals isn't supernatural." Kim pointed out.

"Alien invasions?" Dawn asked.

"You'll believe in vampires, but not aliens?" Kim's raised her eyebrows.

"You'll believe in aliens but not vampires?" Dawn smiled back.

"I've seen aliens." Kim pointed out.

"I've seen, fought, and killed vampires." Dawn shrugged.

Kim thought for a minute, "Why are we sitting here discussing the existence of vampires and aliens when we just woke up married?"

"In my personal opinion? You're doing a remarkable job of avoidance. In a few minutes your Type-A personality will assert itself, and you'll start trying to figure out what you're going to do." Dawn shrugged, "In the mean time, I'm going to get a shower, and get dressed, since you have no clothes, you're welcome to wait for the shower, and then you can put on some of mine. Her eyes took in all of Kim again as if sizing her up. "We should be close to the same size…" Dawn stood, letting the sheet drop off her body as she walked over to the dresser, picking out a suit of clothes, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
………………………………

Once she was in the bathroom, Dawn looked into the mirror and let her power loose. The shimmering green energy flashed over her skin and her true form asserted itself. Green streaks bled down through her hair and hardened armor plates covered in green scales covered her body. A band of scales ran along her hairline. Finally her eyes flashed a brilliant green and stayed that way.

"Ah, much better." Oriens looked at her reflection, and then closed her eyes and let last nights memories resurface completely. An expression of amusement and pleasure warmed her features as she breathed a whispered thought to herself. "Mmm… Kim you are amazing with that tongue…"

She grinned a bit longer, then shifted quickly back to the form Kim would remember, "I don't know what she plans on doing, but I want to keep her." Dawn smirked as she stepped into the shower.  
………………………………

Kim heard some slight sounds through the bathroom door, then the shower turn on. She fell back in the bed, stared at the ceiling, and tried to figure things out.

"What am I gonna do? I can't stay married to her… Can I?" Kim shook her head, "Why am I even considering that… Because you woke up next to her and enjoyed it till you realized what was going on, so you must have enjoyed it on some level…and apparently it was…" Kim looked down at her clothes on the floor, "very passionate…"

"I can't believe I'm considering even talking to her about this… I should just get dressed and leave… I should…" Kim rubbed her forehead; the motion finally caused her to notice the bridal set on her finger.

She looked at both rings carefully. She examined the engagement ring first, its intricate setting held a huge diamond. The band of the ring resembled a snake, its jaws holding the diamond in place. Kim had to wonder about that, but it was strangely beautiful. The wedding band seemed to have the same style, a serpent wrapped around her finger. She took them off, looking at them closely. She was shocked when she realized they were both engraved.

"Our initials, and, 'Forever Possible', wow." Kim's eyes misted a bit before she shook herself out of it. "I'm married, and I think I like it…" Kim slipped the rings back on, not even thinking about it as she reached for her Kimmunicator again. She wrapped the sheet around her again then called Wade.

"Yea Kim?" Wade said.

"Wade, I need you to do a full body scan, and then I want you to scan…" Kim looked at her hand, just now realizing she'd put the rings back on. "My bridal set."

"So she wasn't kidding, you're married?" Wade's eyes widened, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Wade, questions later, scans now, please and thank you." Kim's voice was a bit rushed.

"No problem Kim…" Wade said, "Hold the Kimmunicator at arm's length please."

Kim did, and then let the green scanning light carefully run over her body. When it finished she held the Kimmunicator closer to her rings and let it scan them as well. Once it was done, she looked at the Kimmunicator again.

"Well Wade?"

"Other than some residual alcohol in your system… you're perfectly fine Kim… I am curious as to why you were drinking though." Wade raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about the rings? Any sort of mind control or… anything?" Kim pleaded.

"Uh… no… I can tell you that your 'wife', is either very well off, or… no… she's pretty well off. That diamond is a perfectly cut four carats, in a platinum band. The wedding band is platinum to, if that matters, but the engagement ring alone is worth…" Wade whistled, "Five, six thousand dollars, give or take a couple hundred."

"I was hoping you'd tell me I was being messed with somehow…" Kim sighed as she fell backwards again.

"Why?" Wade asked.

"Because, for some strange reason, I'm considering just going with this, and seeing what happens." Kim smiled in spite of herself.

"Whoa." Wade said with a slight grin and some amazement in his eyes.

"My mother is going to pass out, my dad is going to blow his top, my brothers…" Kim thought for a second, "I don't know what they'll do."

"But it should be fun to find out… Ron is going to be upset." Wade pointed out.

"Serves him right…" Kim huffed, "Did he tell you what the fight was about?"

"No…" Wade said, "He seemed upset, worried, but more upset, and didn't want to talk about it."

Kim sighed, "He asked me to marry him, I said no. He… took it bad, then over reacted and we got into a fight… I love Ron, but when I thought about spending the rest of my life with him… I just couldn't say yes for some reason. He said he never wanted to see me again, and then called me a prude."

"So your answer was to go out, get drunk, and marry a strange girl you'd never even met?" Wade supplied.

"Hey, it works for me…" Dawn said, walking out of the bathroom. "I'm thoroughly in the court of option three, but I will settle for option two. However, I am now completely removing option one from the table."

Kim's head shot towards Dawn and then nodded as a realization hit her. "Wade, tell Mom and Dad I'll be home as soon as I'm showered, and that they have a surprise coming." Her expression unchanged as she kept her eyes on Dawn. "It's time my wife met the parents. I'll talk to you later Wade." Kim cut the connection.

"Hmm… a halfway point between two and three. This is acceptable." Dawn smiled and picked some clothes out of the dresser, handing the black jeans and green shirt to Kim.

"Black and green?" Kim said.

"I like those colors…" Dawn shrugged.

"Can I ask why you'd pick me a bridal set with a snake design?" Kim showed it to dawn.

"Wow…" Dawn looked at them, before looking at her set.

As apposed to Kim's obviously extravagant rings, Dawn's were a bit simpler. A single band for the wedding ring and an identical cut stone set with several other smaller diamonds in the band itself.

"I do know, yes, but before I explain that… you sure about this?" Dawn gestured between them.

Kim thought about it for a minute, "Is your answer weirder than the vampire stuff?"

"Oh, yes, very much so." Dawn nodded.

Kim sighed, and nodded, "Ok, tell me."

"You ready for this?" Dawn smiled.

Kim nodded and sat straight up as if bracing herself. Her face went void of all expression as her jaw dropped, watching as a shimmering green energy formed around the girl. She straightened a little more as the armored skin appeared. Kim's head tilted as brown hair became streaked with brilliant green lines; staring in awe as her eyes changed to a shade she didn't think possible. As the energy glow receded, Kim finally managed movement in her vocal chords.

"Explain, please…" Kim squeaked.

"I am Oriens. The Serpent Queen. I am called, in your tongue, An Old One." She said.

The green woman walked toward Kim and pressed a finger to her head, letting power pulse through her a moment, then Kim smiled as the last of her headache vanished and her body seemed to feel better than it ever had. Then the green energy flowed over Oriens again and she emerged once more as Dawn.

"I am also, Dawn Summers." Dawn smiled, "Well, actually, it's Dawn Possible now."

"And what is, an Old One?" Kim asked her eyes still wide.

"Old Ones are demons, the first demons. See, originally, we were the dominant species. But like all creatures with power, we wanted more. So like any creatures who wanted more, we tried to take it. So slowly, one by one, the Old Ones died off.

"Two old ones, the last two, in an attempt to save themselves from the beings they once ruled over, combined their power to become The Key. A living mass of energy that bound all planes of existence together. That Key was Oriens, the Serpent Queen.

"The Key was given to The Monks of Dagon in order to keep it safe. But, like all things of power, an evil being came after it. Well, she was evil, but she really just wanted a way home. So, before the last of the monks were killed, they hid the Key by giving it to my sister, The Slayer, in the form of me.

"So, while legally and in the memories of me and everyone who knew me growing up, I've been alive for eighteen years, but in reality, I didn't even exist five years ago.

"Eventually, another Old One found her way to earth. Illyria, God King of the Primordium. And yes, I said her and King… Male demon, female host, long story… anyway, when she found me, she sensed what I was and awakened my true self."

Dawn took a breath after that long speech and shook her head a few times, "Man, that speech gets longer every time I have to tell it… which, lucky for me, isn't often."

"I can imagine…" Kim said.

"On the upside, I get to remember everything we did last night… you were an animal." Dawn grinned and Kim blushed.

"I'm going to shower… then we'll talk on the way to my house."  
………………………………

Wade grinned as he sat on the Possible's couch, his eyes moving between the Doctors Possible, Ron, and the twins. Unlike the five of them, no, six, he reminded himself as he saw Rufus's head pop out of Ron's pocket, he knew what was going to happen when Kim got here. That's why he came in person, he wanted to see it. He could tell that both parents were nervous, and after letting slip that Kim went out last night because of a fight she'd had with Ron, Mr. Dr. P. was glaring at the blonde boy hard. He didn't enjoy seeing suffering, or pain, but the potential fallout of this one… he just had to see it in person.

Wade grinned at the sound of Kim's car pulling into the drive, "Jim, Tim, I have to say again, I love the work you did on that engine. Remind me to send you some blueprints for a new jet pack design I've been working on."

"Sure thing," Jim smiled,

"Wade." Tim finished.

His head turned as Kim walked in, holding hands with the girl he'd talked to for a brief moment earlier that morning, Kim's wife. His head turned to Ron and the look of utter confusion on his face at the sight of the two. Then Kim came into the living room.

"Hi Mom, Dad, sorry for staying out last night… I didn't mean to…" Kim started.

"It's really my fault," The girl said, "Once Kim and I met, time just lost all meaning."

"Oh, that's right, I'm being rude." Kim shook her head, "Dawn, this is my mother, Anne Possible, my father, James Possible, my brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, you know Wade, and my ex-boyfriend Ron," Kim watched Ron's eyes bug and everyone else's heads snap at that, "And the little guy poking his head out of Ron's pocket is Ron's best friend Rufus. Everyone, this is Dawn, My wife."

Wade turned his head to look at the completely shocked faces of the Mr. And Mrs. Possible, the barely contained emotions on Ron's, then to the gaping mouths of Jim and Tim. He turned back to Kim's smiling face, glad that he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

"W… Wi…wife?" Mrs. Possible finally managed to articulate.

"I said the same thing when they told me." Wade said.

"Yes, Dawn is my wife." Kim held her left hand up for Mrs. Possible to see "Isn't the ring she bought me gorgeous?"

That was it. Mrs. Possible fell back into the couch unconscious. Mr. Possible didn't seem to be far behind.

"Now see here Kimmie." He started.

"Well, Dad, you always told me anything was possible." Kim smiled, "And she makes me happy."

"Wade…" Mr. Possible turned to the child genius.

"I checked Mr. P. She is not being mind controlled, there is no foreign substance in her system, it's not a Moodulator, and the rings, while outlandishly extravagant, are just rings." Wade checked off the list.

Ron stood up, all color drained from his face. His eyes stared at Kim briefly before he turned, and walked out the door. They heard the front door slam, then the sound of his scooter starting as he drove off.

"He took that better than you thought he would." Dawn pointed out.

"I'll go talk to him later." Kim assured her, "I was mad at him last night, but he's still my best friend, and we wouldn't have met if it weren't for him."

Wade's eyes were still on Mr. Possible. He hadn't stopped looking at Dawn since Wade had assured him Kim was not under any outside influence. He looked at a crossroads between utter shock, and getting mad.

"Kimmie-Cub…" He spoke slowly, "How did this happen?"

"I got mad at Ron, went to a party, and decided not to use my better judgment when I drank the fruit punch. After that, I don't remember too much till I woke up this morning next to Dawn." Kim said honestly.

"You got drunk… got married… and woke up in a motel room." He stated calmly.

"Yes sir." Kim said, still being completely honest.

"And you…" He turned his attention back to Dawn as well.

"At the time, was completely blotto. I couldn't have strung to conscious thoughts together. In the defense of our relationship however, I will point out, that since we were acting purely on base impulse and desire without any niggling doubts or conscious worries to get in the way, we must truly be attracted to each other for some reason… and at this point, we're already married. It may not work out in the long run, and we're both aware of that, but we want to see where it goes." Dawn smiled sweetly.

"I'm a rocket scientist; would you like to take a tour of our testing facility?" He offered.

"No thank you sir, Kim already warned me about your threatening to send boys into black holes. I prefer my feet on solid ground." Dawn smiled, not bothering to mention that even if he did launch her into space, a quick mental phone call to Illyria, or a stretching of her own powers would have her home in time for dinner.

"Yes, well…" He ground his teeth.

"He is taking it better than anticipated." Dawn commented.

Wade smiled, and looked over to the Tweebs. Both were gawking at their sister with twin looks of shock and awe on their face, and both were eyeing up their sister's wife.

Kim seemed to notice this at that point to, "Tweebs, she's your new sister in law… no gawking."

"Oh come on Kimmie, they're two teenage boys. They're thinking with their hormones, not their heads." Dawn laughed.

Kim shook her head, and then turned back to her dad, "Dawn and I are going to go into town, she needs to see more of Middleton, and you and mom need time to talk. Wade, can we drop you off at your house?"

"Sure thing Kim, thank you." Wade got up and followed the two girls out.

"That went well." Dawn said.

"I think you broke them." Wade offered as he climbed into the backseat of Kim's car.

"It was rough, and there were probably gentler ways to do it, but I wanted to get it over with quickly… besides, this way they'll be too shocked and dealing with my marriage to try and ground me." Kim smiled.

"True, oh, Dawn, I've been meaning to ask, what do you do for a living that you can afford that ring you put on Kim's finger?" Wade asked.

"I'm bleeding money from the account of my sister's boyfriend. I suppose I should feel bad about it, but after I came home one day and found them having sex in my room, on my bed, I lost all sympathy. Besides, he's a centuries old immortal, which by the way, he calls himself, 'The Immortal', he has like no name whatsoever, and so I figure he won't notice my meager expenses… It's not like I spend that much regularly. He's got centuries worth of wealth accumulated, so he shouldn't miss it." Dawn shrugged.

"Uh… Dawn… did you say he's an immortal?" Wade asked.

"The Immortal." Dawn corrected, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Um…" Wade started.

"Demons, Immortals, Vampires, Magic, all real." Kim offered

"Right…" Then Wade turned his mind to something else. "How will Dawn be affecting Team Possible?"

"Hmm… hadn't thought of that…" Kim said stealing a glance towards Dawn.

"Team Possible? I assume that's your phrase for going off and fighting super villains, mad golfers, and…" Dawn laughed, "Monkey Ninjas."

"That's right." Kim said, "She'd probably be an asset, but we'll have to see what she can do. It looks like we're going to be training this afternoon instead of sight seeing." Kim sighed.  
………………………………

Buffy growled into the phone as she waited for her friend to pick up, sighing when she finally did, "Willow! I think I know where Dawn is! One of The Immortal's bankers called him this morning. Dawn spent almost ten thousand dollars last night. Apparently she's been bleeding the funds for this little cross country rebellion directly from his bank accounts.

"What? No, of course he didn't care about the money. She could have spent fifty thousand; he wouldn't have batted an eyelash. That's not important; I want to talk to my sister.

"Some town called Middleton, it's in Massachusetts

"What? Please tell me you're kidding… I find my sister who has been gallivanting across continents, and the united states, and your first thought on finding out she's in Massachusetts, is that you and Kennedy can get married while you're there? Fine, grab Kennedy, Xander, Giles, Faith, and don't mention this to the Demon Smurfette…

"Why not? I don't want her giving my sister any advance notice."


End file.
